Omega Gang (Earth-616)
Omegas, Omega Skulls Gang | Status = Defunct | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute | TeamLeaders = Kid Omega | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = Glob Herman, Radian, Redneck, Tattoo | Allies = | Enemies = X-Men, Stepford Cuckoos | Origin = The gang was formed by student Kid Omega. | PlaceOfFormation = Xavier Institute | PlaceOfDefunction = Xavier Institute | Creators = Grant Morrison; Frank Quitely | First = New X-Men #135 | Last = New X-Men #138 | HistoryText = The Omega Gang was formed by Quentin Quire, aka Kid Omega. Quentin was already one of a handful of students who challenged authority and actively questioned the philosophies behind Xavier’s dream. When he learned that he was adopted, Quentin had an identity crisis. He used the power-enhancing drug Kick and adopted a hairstyle and mode of dress that mimicked an artist’s rendering of mutant oppressors that appeared in a newspaper on the day he was born. He gathered together other like-minded students and together they perpetrated a series of hate crimes against humans in Salem Center. They then made a move against the Institute by holding Professor Xavier hostage and instigating a riot during the school’s Open Day ceremonies. The Omega Gang was defeated through the combined efforts of the Stepford Cuckoos and the X-Men. Quentin evolved into a non-corporeal entity and is dormant in Hank McCoy’s laboratory. The remaining members of the Omega Gang are serving time in prison. Omega Gang *Glob Herman, (Robert Herman) - Glob Herman was injured after setting himself aflame and going on a rampage. When he recovered from these injuries, he was sent to a human jail to atone for the crimes he committed as a member of the Omega Gang. Recently at Utopia in San Francisco. *Kid Omega, (Quentin Quire), - was a powerful psychic and leader of the Omega Gang. Following his defeat by the Stepford Cuckoos, Quentin underwent a physical transformation as the next stage in his evolution. This left him a disembodied psychic entity that was contained in Henry McCoy's laboratory. *Radian, (Christian Cord) - was sent to prison to atone for the crimes he committed as a member of the Omega Gang. Christian Cord was depowered as a result of M-Day. Recently a member of the New Warriors under the name Phaser. *Redneck, (Vincent Stewart) - was sent to prison to atone for the crimes he committed as a member of the Omega Gang. Vincent Stewart was depowered as a result of M-Day. Recently a member of the New Warriors under the name Skybolt. *Tattoo, (Christine Cord) - was sent to prison to atone for the crimes she committed as a member of the Omega Gang. Christine Cord was depowered as a result of M-Day. Christine Cord was later recruited into the New Warriors team under the name Longstrike; killed by Cancer. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}